galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vicious Opress
"Savage's death proved to us we weren't ready for that type of power ever again.." Vicious Opress was a Former Jedi Knight and Sith Assassin who worked for the Separatists. He was the brother of former Jedi apprentice and Sith Lord Hunter Savage. When Hunter turned to the Dark Side, Vicious had hard to choose which way to go. When he got the news that Hunter was dead he couldn't take handle it, he chose the Dark Side to revenge his brother. He trained hard and learned much about the force, so much that he became one of the biggest threats for the Republic. He used a double-bladed lightsaber with the color purple. He became the apprentice of Darth Wrath, a specialist of killing Jedi and Clones. They became the strongest and dangerous duo in the whole galaxy. End of Brotherhood Wrath had train Vicious to become a great warrior. They had sworn an oath to always look out for each other. They were assigned a mission on Mustafar to talk affairs with the Separatist leader Alaac Kato. When they arrived there was no Alaac, only a Clone Trooper whose last words was: "Run! leave now!", then he was stabbed by Darth Princeus. Princeus was a force-sensitive who trained himself to become a Sith hunter. Wrath ignited his lightsaber and Vicious did the same. Princeus repeated one sentence. "There can only be one master and one apprentice...". A battle between them started and the advantage was on Princeus side. As Vicious only was an apprentice he was easy to defeat. Princeus made a jump over Vicious and from behind he cut off Vicious' arm. With one down, was only Wrath left. The battle were intensive, but after a lucky hit by Princeus, Wrath lost control and was easy to kill. Princeus stabbed Wrath straight through his chest. Vicious was left, defeated. His master and brother were dead, something Vicious swore to revenge. Just a few hours later the witch Cassius Zeta appeared and brought Vicious back to Dathomir where he got a new arm. Killing a legend After months of training to get stronger both physically but also mentally he was assigned a mission on Rectus IV, a space station belonging to the Separatists. His mission was to stop the Golden Squad at any costs. He went there with a small ship and arrived to the hangar. Once he got out Clones began to shoot at him. Vicious reflected all the bullets and then attacked. None of the clones survived. Vicious continued by running toward the corridors. He killed some clones on the way until he came to a control room. The leader of the Golden Squad, ARC-8448 stood there trying to change transmission code. A confrontation was unavoidable. Costin Jr came with a suggestion: "We can do this the easy way, you surrender and we let you live! Okey?". Vicious laughed and replied: "I thought you knew better, Clone! I will finish what I started!". Costin Jr picked up his blaster and fired at Vicious as a distraction for him to run. A hunt begun and it lead to the hangar again. Costin Jr fired at Vicious and tried his best to escape. Though, Vicious were deeply determined, the clone should die. He force-lifted Costin Jr up in the air and pulled him closer. "Remember my face, my hate... and remember my revenge!". Vicious took his lightsaber and impaled Costin Jr straight through his throat and dropped him lifeless down on the floor. The leader was dead. Vicious completed his mission and killed every clone on-board. Focus Vicious was alone but stronger then ever, but still he was looking for more. Vicious was desperate in finding a master to train him and he had heard of the force-sensative robot, SMOKY. He went on a journey to find his new teacher and it took awhile before he actually found him on planet Xeros. Once he did, Vicious forced SMOKY to train him. He learned him how to focus and how to make hatred become a life source in desperate situations. Vicious trained many months before he was ready. He left SMOKY and continued his search for revenge. SW:IoD Part 8 As Phil was watching over Kari, he didn't leave her side. Jedi Master Dread Cameron, was watching him through the doorway. "He's been there for 5 days straight. Its tragic.." "He loves her Dread. It's what any husband would do for their wife. They have been together for a long time. And no matter what happens, he will be by her side." said Vicious. Vicious' arm wound had finally healed and he was released from the centre, but he stayed with the crew to make sure that Kari was okay. As the 5th day passed by Phil was starting to lose hope until he saw Kari's hand moved. Phil smiled as he said "Kari, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.." She squeezed his hand tightly. Phil stood up and yelled "I need a medic in here now!" The clone medics rushed in and Herohands (Medic) walked in after all the other clone medics. Herohands went over to Kari and held Kari's hand and he said "The grip strength is good. Better than anticipated.", Kari finally opened her eyes, much to the joy of Phil. "What happened.." she said. "The Island of Destiny, that's what happened.." replied Herohands. "The last thing I remember, is the clone ship crashing on Rossuul, and then I passed out a final time.." "Rossuul, is a planet that has toxic plants. It lets out pollen, that causes damage to all those who aren't from the planet. Even if you use an oxygen masks, the plants will get to you first, before the planet does." said Cameron. "Rossuul is a republic planet, but because you crashed landed on the planet, the planet turns beast mode to get rid of you, as soon as you left the planet, the locals found the clone bodies, they were all dead. Had this group spent anymore time on the planet you would have died.." said Tano. "Then why do they call the planet the "Island of Destiny?'". said Kari. "A buried treasure said to be thousands of years old resides in the forest." said Dread. "But we weren't after that.. we just crashed in the forest. We made our way out it almost killed Kari, it left Vicious with a nasty wound, and Dan almost died on impact. We didn't do anything wrong, except escape." said Phil. "We understand. But where not the people you should be telling. One of you will have to return to Rossuul to clear up what happened." said Dread. "No. No way.." said Vicious. Kari nodded and said "I'll do it. Who runs Rossuul?" "A leader called Garander Rushall. He will understand if you explain the events that happened.." "And what if he doesn't? He'll kill one of us?" "I am going by myself. This needs to be addressed. Inform the republic, I am going back to Rossuul." "Kari.. No. I can't let you do this." "Then stay. I will make sure this is cleaned up. Without you." SW:IoD Part 9 As Kari was in a wheelchair, she was taken into a ship on the clone Medical Base, where she moved herself into the pilot seat and was with Vicious, who was told by Phil to go with her in case in things went wrong. "Kari, this person who runs Rossuul, is from Pantora. He isn't the nicest guy." "Either was Chi Cho.. What is the difference?" "A lot. Don't misjudge this situation." "I'm not.." "Oh you are. And trust me, this leader isn't someone you want to mess with." Kari nodded and put the ship into hyper-drive. Hours later they were above Rossuul, and asked for permission to land, they were given it, and they landed. As they went down the landing platform, an army of guards on the sides of the ship were waiting with Garander Rushall the leader of the planet. "Ah.. the Republicans finally come to apologise. You left your clone trooper bodies behind when you left. Unfortunately, the forest consumed them." "Oh of course it does.." Garander stood proud and said "It is the way of this planet.." he said as he took a baton from a guard. He walked over to Kari and said "This planets plants have a way of dealing with people. If you land in the forest, it has it's defences to kill you out-right." "Is that why you send cures to the clone medics? In case something like this happens?" "The cures we send, don't work most of the time.. It's why you get sent to Maridun." "Oh god.." said Vicious. "Guards.. Take these two to the dungeons. these two are arrested." The guards arrested Vicious and Kari, and led them to the dungeons. Garander was in his thrown room, communicating with the republic. "We're pulling out our senators, and we are leaving the Republic. We are remaining neutral." "Are you serious? This could have implications. For you and for us. Why do this now?" "We believe, everything comes to chance. And leaving the republic will be the best thing I do. Goodbye Chancellor.." Garander turned off the hologram and faced his guards. He was still holding the baton he took from a guard earlier. he looked at it and said, "I'll show the republic, what it is like to send someone, to the Island of Destiny.." Garander walked to the end of the dungeons with his guards behind him. "Watch the door." he said as he walked into the room. "So, your Kari.. The person who should be dead." Kari then spat at Rushall, the spit hit him in the eye. Rushall wiped the spit off his face and he attacked her with the baton, he hit her so hard the first time her nose bled, Rushall continued until he dropped the baton. "Hate never wins.." said Kari in agony. "Oh, you never know.. Its going to.." he said holding Kari's face he then pulled her nose back to the spot it should've been. Kari screamed as Vicious screamed in agony. "What's happening to Vicious.." "He's going back. You're gonna rot in this cell. I am going to show you the real meaning of the Island of Destiny.." Rushall called the guards and said "Take her to the tower. Chain her to the wall, next to The Butcher. "The Butcher is dead.." "That's why. Take her to the tower. I'll deal with Vicious." hours later. Vicious' body was put into the cockpit of the ship and sent back to the republic. The return of Wrath Vicious searched for Darth Princeus in expectations of killing him. He wss referred to an outer-rim planet named Astaakan. He searched through the whole city with no results. In the darkest hours a mist appeared in front of him, It was Wrath. Wrath explained that he should focus and let the force guide him. Vicious followed the voice of Wrath and it lead him to the abandoned planet Satuba'k. Vicious who was sure to find Princeus there was disappointed, not even a sign of life there. Vicious fell to his knees and then broke out in anger. Vicious threw his lightsaber away and ripped off one of his horns but in that very moment a shadow appeared. Vicious couldn't believe what he saw, but it was true. The very real Wrath stood in front of him. "Vicious, we got a lot to sort out... Come on! It's time to go". Vicious rose up and said: "But... I saw you die! You was impaled by Princeus. How can you...", then Wrath interrupted. "Vicious, we don't have time to discuss my way of surviving. It's time to finish our mission. Do me a favous and give my a lightsaber". Vicious picked up his lightsaber and broke it into two parts. He kept one himself, the other part was given to Wrath. He was back and this time they were unstoppable. The Betrayal As Vicious grew stronger and became more and more independent, Wrath had in secret trained a new apprentice named Darth Xul. Vicious who was totally unaware of this act like everything was fine. One day when Wrath and Xul were about to take the Brother Oath, Vicious entered the room. Wrath tried to explain the truth but Vicious had already shut off his emotions. Once again Vicious was alone again and this time the betrayal were unforgivable. Wrath made a last try but Vicious was determined. A fight between them started and Vicious showed Wrath his real strength by forced him down on the floor and scarred him across his face. Xul attacked but was easily brought down, Vicious ended the battle with kicking off Xul's breathable mask. His final words was; "Wrath, you're on my list!", then he left the room and continued on his own. Apprentice vs. Apprentice After the disappearance of Vicious, Wrath completed Xul's training. He gave him a mission to find Vicious and kill him. Xul went to planet Vertantan, once he arrive he walked into the bar and asked the bartender and he just pointed at the roof. Xul force-jumped up and found a meditating Vicious. Xul ignited his lightsaber and said: "It's time to end this! There can only be one master and one apprentice...". This sentence woke up old memories in Vicious and with a quick move he attacked with all his power making Xul crash into a wall. Xul rose up quickly a battle begun. They fought for a long time jumping from roof to roof until Vicious made a counterattack that Xul couldn't handle. Xul lost control over his lightsaber and Vicious had the upper hand. Vicious once again kicked off Xul's breathable mask, Xul falls down in pain. Vicious crouched and whispered: "Wrath is weak, he is afraid of losing against me! That's why he sent you... He sent you to die! But you know what? I want you to return and tell him that you didn't stand a chance. Tell him that I'm coming for him!". Vicious laughed and the left Xul in pain. Ancestors Vicious might was at his strongest, but still the betrayal were eating him. He couldn't focus, only act. He was visited by a ghost of Cassius Zeta, she told him to follow the footsteps as his ancestors. He followed his past back to his home planet Dathomir. Once he got there he met his brother, Rage Opress. Rage took Vicious back to the village where they grew up. Vicious felt a deep connection with the place and by that he was able to focus again. He felt the force streaming through him like never before. During the night, he traveled to the mountains to meditate. He was one with the force for over three weeks and when he woke up, he was ready to face Wrath. Nightmares on Dathomir Just days before Vicious should leave he felt a disturbance. Wrath was on his way to Dathomir together with a vindictive Xul. Vicious told Rage about his vision and then everyone started to prepare for war. When the night fell over the sky, the battle begun. From the horizon Wrath and Xul appeared. Wrath got eye contact with Vicious and by that, everyone started to run toward each other. Wrath and Xul slaughtered a lot of warriors, even old friends of Vicious died. This made him furious and Vicious attacked with all he got and this time a battle between Vicious and Wrath were unavoidable. Xul continued to slaughter warriors but soon he had to face Rage. Rage used his pike and attacked with a multiplied combat attack. Xul was able to avoid his attack and then he attacked himself. Xul made a excellent attack, cutting off one of Rage's leg. Vicious and Wrath were still busy with a lightsaber duel no one ever had seen before. They attacked, they blocked, they force-pushed each other. It looked like only one could make it out alive. As Xul joined the battle, Vicious lost his grip over the fight and he retreated. He ran back to his ship left his ancestors for dead. Vicious was devastated, he knew he did wrong in leaving them behind but it was the only right thing to do if he wanted to stay alive. Otherwise, he would be dead too. His hatred grew even more and the Dark Side were stronger then ever. The fire Vicious went to planet Kascann to meet up with a Bounty Hunter named Hazarth. Vicious was looking for a lightsaber crystal and Hazarth was expert on crystals. When he arrived at Hazarth's castle it was all quiet. "Hazarth? Are you there? I'm here for the crystal you promised me!". Still no answer. Out from nowhere Hazarth's head fell to thw floor. Vicious ignited his lightsaber and from behind he heard the sound of a lightsaber. "Vicious, we meet again! I almost thought you had gone underground...". The voice were familiar, someone he recognized, Darth Princeus. Vicious turned around and just like that, Princeus force-pushed Vicious into the wall. Vicious rose up and then attacked, and this time he was even more mad. A short duel began but ended fast. Princeus caught fire on the place and before he left, he injured Vicious pretty badly by throwing fire at him. Vicious fell to the floor, unconscious. Princeus had burnt half of Vicious' face and left him to die. In Vicious subconscious he saw a woman appear in front of him and then next thing he remembered were fresh air. The awakening After weeks in coma, Vicious finally woke up. Everything around him was sterile and pure white. He felt a cybernetic mask on his half face covering the burn damage. Second later came Cassius Zeta in to the room to welcome him back. Vicious rose from the bed and left the room together with Zeta. "How long have I been away?", "About two weeks, but don't worry about that. I have a surprise for you, your savior and maybe a more familiar face". Vicious saw a woman standing at a window looking out at the view. Vicious asked; "Zevah? Is that you?". The woman turned around and a big smile appeared on her face. "Vicious! You're back!". Zevah Opress huged him like never before. "Zevah, what are you doing here? Why aren't you on Dathomir?". Zevah explained about the incident after Vicious left. Almost every warriors died, though Rage was able to save some of the citizens and they all fled to the mountains. Vicious and Zevah got closer and soon they began to train together. Vicious promised to look out for her, no matter what! He wouldn't make the same mistake as Wrath did. Who will fall? Zevah had almost completed her training and Vicious had done a great job. Mother Zeta was proud of them and as she felt that they were ready, she left them on their own. Vicious and Zevah traveled to planet Korriban. When they arrived Vicious sensed something in the force, a disturbance. "What's wrong, brother?", Vicious felt darkness. "I have to go, but you have stay here! Am I clear?". Zevah was shocked and replied; "No, I'm going with you! I'm ready!". Vicious shook his head and and screamed back; "No! You're not ready! You're not ready to fight the emperor!". Zevah got quiet. Vicious kissed her forehead and the went back to the ship. Last thing he said was; "I made you a promise to keep you safe, and I stand for my words! May we meet again...". Then he jumps into the ship and leaves Korriban for planet Xallax. Restored From Hell At Planet Xallax it was quiet n' dark. No life was attempting to move, until something started to move... a breath from a furious monster. Vicious woke up... He was deeply injured, he was having hard time breathing. He couldn't raise, his eyes was rolling around in a blurry gaze. He saw Wrath and Xul. Then everything start to darken, and he disappeared. Vicious was back and no one could stop him now, he was invincible. Immortality Vicious woke up again, he was shaking. It was night and it was cold and there was no sign of life. Vicious tried to drag himself up to a cliff, but he couldn't! He was to weak to raise and to weak to even move. Suddenly a shadow appeared (for Vicious) but for real it was a light, a light from Cassius Zeta. She was depressed to see that Vicious was so injured. He was having no arm, a hole straight through his chest and a half burnt face. She decided to act, she teleported him back to Dathomir, Zevah Opress and Rage Opress was also there. Vicious was transformed again and this time even bigger and stronger. He got a facesculp in the face to cover the wounds, he was also getting a new arm and a iron-plate over the chest. Vicious woke up a monster. He saw his own reflection and was saddened to see his life was getting so bad. He stood up and said "I am a monster, why have you done this too me?" "Because I need you alive..." said the voice from behind. The voice then came out from the shadows and said "I've been watching you since the beginning.." It was Darth Lightning a clone gone rouge. "Who are you?" said Vicious. "I am Darth Lightning, a sith trooper. That is all you need to know." Vicious then said "Why aren't you leaving me alone? I just want to die for once, without being made immortal." Lightning let out a chuckle and said "You're not entirely immortal. No one can be. There will always be one part of your body that is the Achilles heel." Vicious stood up and said "What part?" crossing his arms together Lightning then said "The Achilles Tendon. Always the Achilles. There is no way to change it, even with the best magicks." Lightning then smiled and evilly laughed. "Not even the strongest?" "Not even Mother Talzin, can do anything.." Lightning then walked back to him, you, and me are going to help a bunch of Rebels, hep fight the Empire. Bring it to its knees.." Vicious then said "Only one thing stops that. Palpatine and half the Empire knows me.." Lightning then said "It won't matter now, they all think you're dead. And we'll help bring the Empire to its knees.." Helping the Rebels After joining the Rebels, Vicious was the tallest and most scariest of all the Rebels. Ahsoka Tano, was also helping the Rebels, to take back the Galaxy from the Empire. Vicious was also joined by Darth Lightning, who was a former clone, as he made Vicious turn to help other people, he was now obliged to do so. Vicious was happier to be a Rebel. Vicious was remembering how much he wanted to kill Ahsoka Tano, but he put that behind him to say he would help to bring the Empire to it's knees. Death on Yavin "Vicious. Are you coming with us or are you staying here and defending what we cannot defend?" said ARC-7567. "No, Rex I'll stay and protect what I can. Don't wait up for me." Rex and the Rebels then got to their transports and flew to another planet. Vicious was walking around the barracks when Stormtoopers stormed in and found him. "Look it's Vicious Opress. Take him down!" Vicious ignited his lightsaber and said "Do your worst troopers. Do it." Vicious twirled his blade and flung back blaster bolts until he couldn't do it anymore. Bodies of troopers everywhere and Vicious trying to stop them attacking his home, he made a promise to protect the rebels and Lightning. "This ends here! I made a deal to end this entire day with you all over the wall Vicious!" said one Trooper. Vicious then force pushed most of the remaining troopers and tried to run away, but it was all in vain. As he jumped up onto the roof a commando was there with his retractable wrist blade out, as he slowly turned around, he said "As one once said Vicious. "You're your own worst enemy". I'm stunned you helped these people out! You betrayed what you didn't believe in. You aren't the sharpest tool in the shed." Vicious then said "It was only a matter of time. I couldn't be controlled in a way you couldn't control. I am no longer afraid.".The commando twirled and slashed Vicious across the neck. Vicious grabbed his neck and fell to his death. Vicious kept his promise to Darth Lightning and was found later on by the cleaning crew, they told him about how he was found, and told them that they buried him. The Legend Continues It was all dark and suddenly a breath was taken. Inside the chest he was awake and no longer dead. He was cold. Burred. Vicious kicked and ripped for days and then an opening was made beside his face. He was eating worms and roots from the ground to stay alive and this was for weeks. Vicious was thirsty but had nothing to drink. He only had one chance to get out and it was to destroy the chest and dig himself out. Vicious began to kick again and once again it took day until he kicked off the bottom of the chest. He was soon realizing that he was all nude and by that moment knew that he was more flexible and agile. He turned around and had his face against the bottom. He used his arms to dig and he knew that it would take a long time. Three days later he had created a hole about two meters up. He was really on his way and nothing could stop him. Vicious used all his strength and endurance. The force was no longer useful. He needed to reach the ground. A few days later he had come a far way. He was up on 8 meter high and was almost up (without knowing it to that point). His arms were tired and he couldn't see anything. It was too dark. Suddenly a small light beam was hitting his eyes. He closed them like they were injured. It was too light after being buried underground. He pushed his arm up and it was over the ground. He felt the air hit his arm and there he stay for some minutes. It was a feeling he never thought he could feel again. He pushed himself up and his face hit the light and the rest of his body. He took his first step and then stopped. He looked out in the sky with his arms straight out. Then he traveled to the closest river for drinking. He looked around to find out where he could be. He was still on Yavin. He wandered to the closest building and took a piece of fabric, he made a pair of shorts and a type of poncho. Then he went to a tube system and grabbed a metal pole for weapon. Then he took the first ship he could find and traveled to Dathomir. Trivia *Vicious was killed by Storm Commandos *Vicious went from dark side of the force to light side *Vicious lost half of his face during an attack *Vicious was later re-animated as half Dathomiri/Cyborg Category:Sith